Triple Barrel Gatling
(through the Unstoppable Force Kit) • (through the Skull Thunder Army) • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) • (through The Magnificent 6) • (separately during Trial 3 of the Winter Camp 2016) • (during Trial 2 of Clash of Stars) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 50 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Heavy Weapon |currency = paid }} Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 7.04.31 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 7.04.36 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2). |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined The Triple Barrel Gatling is a Heavy Weapon that can only be purchased either in the Unstoppable Force Kit for or through the Skull Thunder Army for during the Summer Camp 3 (Event). Overview The Triple Barrel Gatling power is comparable to that of the Minigun: both can kill opponents normally in a second. However, unlike the latter, it is lighter in weight, allowing for more mobility. Additionally, it also has better accuracy, and its cross-hairs don't expand too much while moving, maintaining a good aim on the target. But it is not without its disadvantages. Unlike the Minigun, it can only hold 50 bullets in a clip, forcing you to reload and lose bullets more frequently. It also has a slightly slower fire rate, but the superior damage per bullet does compensate for this. As with most other automatic guns, damage is inversely proportional to the distance of the target. Other than that, this and the Minigun are equals, or you can say it's in between the Siege Cannon and the Minigun. Strategy Camping - The best strategy for heavy machine guns. As you are slowed down by the weapon agility, instead look for a favorable spot, camp there and stand still while shooting anything that moves. Standing still causes the cross-hairs to have its original size, which is smaller than while moving. Run And Gun - Taking advantage of it unusually high agility, scout around the map while taking out any threat that may approach or on your line of sight. Keep in mind that you'd be more susceptible for counter-attacks or ambush from the back with this tactic compared to the above strategy. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Good Damage. * Decent Range. * Excellent Accuracy. * Cross-hairs don't spread too much while moving. * High agility for a heavy machine gun. * Can take out most opponents in a second. * Buffed by some equipments. Disadvantages * Smallest clip out of all heavy machine guns. * Its damage is nerfed by Leprechaun's Leggings. * Damage drops off at long range. * Its small crosshairs make close quarters combat very difficult to win. Trivia *It shares the same stats as the Cold Beam Rifle. *It is the second weapon to have its skin released on the same update it was introduced, after the JP-BEK. *It is the first Heavy weapon that has 4 bars of accuracy. *On the side of the gun, the number "004" can be seen, while on the ammo clip, the words "Maximum Overload" can be seen. *Both this and the DMR-003 have digits imprinted on them, and both are included in the Skull Thunder Army, thus signifying their "place" in the bundle. **Furthermore, the latest skin for this, along with the Automatic Shotgun, Scoped Assault Rifle, Silver Wolf and DMR-003 all have a Punisher look-a-like logo on them, mainly due to all of them belong to the Skull Thunder Army. **Moreover, this weapon, along with the DMR-003, and the Silver Wolf are the only ones with its own logo (from the bundle) to be shown on the original skin. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons